Sparklin on Girls' Shoal
by affanyhwali
Summary: Sequel Sparklin on Girls' Shoal is up! Sungmin mengikuti olimpiade Synchro, Kyuhyun mengikuti olimpiade Matematika. Keduanya sibuk mempersiapkan diri. Kedekatan mereka setelah insiden di kolam sore itu sedikit merenggang. Setelah pengumuman juara, keduanya merayakan keberhasilan dengan cara mereka sendiri. KYUMIN. GS. NC-21. Warnings inside. Would you mind reading and reviewing?
1. Chapter 1

Sparklin on Girls' Shoal

by affany hwali

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Semuanya milik Tuhan

Warning: NC-17 alot, Romance gagal, cerita pasaran, typo problems, tidak sesuai EYD, jauh dari sempurna, alur deras, maksa, kalimat susah dimengerti.

a/n:

gue suka synchro, salah satu cabang olahraga di olimpiade. pada tau kan?

walaupun suka bukan berarti bisa-_-

terus, tiba-tiba ada ide menclok di otak bikin fic synchro.

karena gue kyumin shipper, chara nya kyumin.

berhubung gue pervert, ceritanya gini deh :/

enJOY~ ^^

SPLASH

SPLASH

SPLASH

Suara gemerecik air melantun pelan. Gerakan indah para _yeoja_ di tengah sebuah _indoor pool_ sangat lembut. Mereka memang sudah bisa dikatakan _pro _untuk seumurannya.

Kolam renang _indoor_ di E Su Em _Senior High School_ menjadi pusat perhatian. Lima _yeoja_ berpakaian renang berwarna _silver_-_pink_ tengah menari di dalam air, menghasilkan cipratan-cipratan air karena gerakan lihai mereka.

Cabang olahraga yang satu ini memang sedikit yang bisa melakukannya, tetapi paling banyak penontonnya. Apalagi kaum adam.

Olahraga ini adalah _Synchronized Swimming_ atau lebih akrab disapa _Synchro_. Cabang olahraga yang satu ini tak hanya menuntut sang atlet untuk memiliki kekuatan dan ketangkasan namun juga kelenturan dan kreatifitas.

Kebanyakan, olahraga ini digeluti oleh para _yeoja_. Selain itu, pakaian yang digunakan juga cukup terbuka. Apalagi banyak gerakan indah, mencengangkan, dan juga _sexy_. _Namja_ mana yang mau melewatkannya?

Termasuk _namja_ yang tergolong hampir _nerd_ satu ini. Walaupun ia membawa buku tapi, matanya tak pernah lepas dari seorang _yeoja _di tengah kolam sana.

Kacamata _full_-_frame _miliknya membantu penglihatan matanya yang sudah mulai terganggu. Ia dapat melihat wajah manis itu meskipun dari kejauhan. Walaupun ia duduk di bangku penonton dan _yeoja_ itu berada di tengah kolam, ia tetap bisa melihatnya dan akan terus melihatnya.

PROK PROK PROK

Suara tepuk tangan menggema.

SUIT SUIT SUUIIIIIT

Tak sedikit yang bersiul juga menyorakan nama para penari _Synchro_ yang baru saja selesai latihan. Samar-samar terdengar jeritan yang memanggil Kim Ryeowook, Kim Kibum, Kim Heechul, dan Lee Hyukjae.

Namun ada satu nama yang paling dominan. Lee Sungmin.

Tak hanya _namja_ tetapi _yeoja_ juga banyak yang mengidolakan Lee Sungmin. Si juara kelas yang aktif di_club_ seni juga olahraga. Dan jangan lupakan parasnya yang memesona.

Mereka berlima memang hanya latihan. Warga sekolah saja yang berlebihan. Menonton mereka seolah-olah mereka tengah bertanding dalam sebuah olimpiade.

"Mereka berlebihan sekali." Sahut _yeoja_ mungil kesal.

"Ambil _bright side_nya saja, Ryeowook-ah. Setidaknya mereka peduli sama kita dan memberi kita dukungan." Sahut si pirang girang sambil nyengir lau, memakai baju handuknya.

"Hah, aku lapar." _Yeoja_ yang satu ini cuek dan hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. "Jungsoo _eonnie_, kapan kita makan?" tambahnya dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Heechul _eonnie_ tidak sabaran sekali." Celetuk _yeoja_ lainnya.

"Apa katamu, Kim Kibum?" sungut Heechul tak bersahabat. Kibum malah ngeloyor membereskan barang-barangnya.

Ke empat _yeoja_ itu sibuk masing-masing tapi, tidak dengan yang satu ini.

_Yeoja _yang juga merupakan atlet _Synchro _itu melirik ke satu arah. Ke arah segerombolan _ fanboy_ yang mengelu-elukan dirinya juga teman-temannya. Ia hanya menatap dalam diam.

"Sungmin-ah, _kajja_. Heechul benar-benar kelaparan." Suara lembut Jungsoo _–coach_- menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Ah, ne."

KYUMIN

SRAK

Kyuhyun membalikan lembar buku yang ia baca. Halaman selanjutnya yang ia baca adalah halaman tujuh ratus tiga belas. Ia menaruh semua perhatiannya pada buku tersebut. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang _yeoja_ yang memperhaikannya.

"_Oppa_, ini untukmu. Ku lihat dari tadi kau duduk di perpus terus. Apa tidak haus?"

Hening tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan _yeoja_ macam ini.

_Pengganggu_.

KRIET

Sebuah kursi ditarik kemudian diduduki. _Yeoja_ yang membelikan Kyuhyun minum tersingkir, pergi. _Yeoja_ itu agak kesal juga, ada orang yang ganggu acara PDKT dia.

BRUK

Setumpuk buku disimpan dengan begitu tidak lembutnya.

"Berat sekali."

DEG

Kyuhyun memperhatikan orang itu dengan tampang cengo. Sedangkan yang dipandangi cuek-cuek saja. Kemudian Kyuhyu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan secepat yang ia bisa. Meninggalkan seseorang yang tersenyum geli karena tingkahnya dan meneruskan kegiatan membacanya.

KYUMIN

Kyuhyun kebelet, ia buru-buru menuju kamar mandi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara _yeoja_ yang diam-diam ia puja.

"Aku tidak melihatmu."

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, jujur saja. Aku tahu kau juga meyukaiku kan?" suara _namja_ menyahut.

Kyuhyun mengintip dan hatinya begitu sakit setelah apa yang ia dengar lalu sekarang melihat. _Yeoja_ itu tengah bersama _namja_ populer. Kapten basket sekolah.

Ia yang tidak kuat menahan cemburu dan pipis, pergi meninggalkan _namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu.

KYUMIN

Keesokan harinya

Sungmin ingin melatih gerakan _Synchro_ dan berusaha menemukan pola baru. Menurut Jungsoo, akan ada olimpiade dekat-dekat ini.

Saat itu sekolah sudah sepi. Teman-teman atlet _Synchro_ lainnya juga telah pulang. Hanya Sungmin yang ingin berlatih kala itu.

Ia meletakkan tasnya, mengambil pakaian renang biru langit miliknya. Bukan pakaian renang, bikini lebih tepatnya.

Bikini? Sungmin memakai bikini untuk berlatih _Synchro_?

Ia berjalan menuju tepi kolam lama memandangi pantulan dirinya di air.

"Diakan _namja_, kenapa pemalu sekali? Masa aku yang harus gerak terlebih dahulu?" ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dilain sisi, seorang _namja_ mengerjapkan matanya dibalik lensa berbingkai.

_Le-lee Sung-min_?

Mulutnya menganga sempurna. Ia melihat tubuh Lee Sungmin. Walaupun tidak semuanya, meskipun biasanya Sungmin sudah sering memakai pakaian renang yang ketat, menampakan lekuk tubuhnya, tetap saja yang ini lebih waw.

Kyuhyun memang _namja_ yang hampir _nerd_ tetapi, ia tetaplah _namja_ normal. Lagipula ia hampir _nerd_, tidak _nerd_ sepenuhnya. Maklum saja kalau ia tergoda oleh yang satu ini.

Sungmin meloncat masuk ke dalam kolam. Suara cipratan air membangunkan Kyuhyun dari kagetnya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendekat. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan lekat.

Sungmin memulai dengan _Routine_ (ragam gerak dalam _Synchro_) _Back Layout_ (terlentang di atas permukaan air dengan posisi tubuh lurus dari ujung kepala sampai kaki.)

Kemudian ia melakukan _Ballet Leg_ (dari posisi _Back Layout_, kaki sebelah kanan ditarik keatas menyusuri betis kaki kiri, hingga ujung ibu jari kaki kanan menyentuh lutut kaki kiri lalu kaki kanan diangkat keatas menjadi vertikal.)

Dilanjutkan dengan _Routine_ _Flamingo_ (dari posisi _Ballet Leg_, tekuk kaki kiri sampai lututnya menyentuh dada.)

Kyuhyun menatap kagum ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Ini kali pertamanya ia menatap Sungmin yang sedang 'beraksi' sedekat ini.

Sungmin melakukan tiap gerakan dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun terbius olehnya. Ia hanya bengong di pinggir kolam.

"Eh, Kyu?"

Merasa dipanggil, jiwa Kyuhyun kembali setelah menari bersama Sungmin.

"Eh? Kau tahu namaku?" Kyuhyun heran. Iakan tidak terlalu populer. Paling hanya dikalangan anak-anak olimpiade dan juga dewan guru.

"Tentu saja. Tahun kemarin kau meraih juara satu olimpiade matematika, bukan?" Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ah, _ne_."

"Kau sedang apa? Menontonku?"

Kyuhyun cengo. Malu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, _awkwardly_.

"_Gwenchana_." Sahut Sungmin. "Mau melihat beberapa gerakan lainnya?" tawar Sungmin.

"Bolehkah?" Sungmin tertawa.

_Cho Kyuhyun_,_ kau begitu menggemaskan_.

KYUMIN

"Yang ini namanya _Crane_ (posisi awal _Vertical_ (badan lurus terbalik –kepala dibawah- tegak lurus dengan permukaan air dengan kedua kaki lurus dan rapat di luar air), kemudian kaki yang semula rapat diubah, salah satunya, diturunkan sampai membentuk sudut 90o atau seperti huruf L.)"

Kyuhyun tak berkedip saat Sungmin meragakannya.

"Kalau yang ini _Split_ (posisi _Vertical_, kedua kaki dibentangkan kesamping kanan dan kiri sejajar dengan permukaan air.)"

Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya susah payah.

"Dan yang ini namanya _Knight_ (posisi _Vertical_, kaki kanan dan tubuh satu garis vertikal, kaki kiri -mulai dari pangkal paha- ditekuk ke belakang membentuk sudut 90o atau huruf L.)"

Kali ini Kyuhyun kehilangan nafasnya. Apa yang telah dilihatnya tak pernah ia mimpikan sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa berenangkan?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"_Eoh_? Aku? Berenang? _A_-_ani_!" Kyuhyun melambaikan kedua tangan cepat di depan dadanya.

"Sayang sekali." Sungmin menekuk wajahnya namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sumringah.

"Tapi kalau yang di pinggir sini tidak dalam, kok Kyu." Sungmin berjalan ke pinggir kolam mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk di tepi kolam.

"_Ppali_, buka bajumu!" perintah Sungmin dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"_Mwo_?"

"Lebih baik kamu turun. Ikut berendam, setidaknya. Daripada kamu di atas terus." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun yang memang pada dasarnya _namja_ tulen dan berotak encer, melihat hal ini sebagai kesempatan emas yang tidak akan datang dua kali. Ia cukup cerdas untuk menentukannya.

Kyuhyun masih aga ragu saat ia melepas tasnya dan mencopot kancing seragamnya. Namun Sungmin bangkit keluar dari kolam dan membantunya.

Seketika tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Mukanya memanas. Dihadapannya, _yeoja_ yang selama ini ia puja, dalam keadaan _half_-_naked_ tengah melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan. Oh ayolah, Kyuhun sudah SMA, ia bukannya tidak mengerti hal yang seperti 'itu'.

Seragam yang ia kenakan tergeletak di sebelahnya, kini yang ia kenakan hanya boxernya saja. Sungmin menariknya.

BYUR?

"Aahh.. Dingin.." Kyuhyun menyilangkan tangannya didadanya. Sungmin hanya terkikik.

KYUMIN

Kyuhyun terus menyaksikan Sungmin yang sedang berlatih. Gerakan Sungmin begitu yakin dan tegas. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tengah menahan sesuatu. Entah apa itu, ia sendiri juga kurang mengerti.

Melihat kaki jenjang Sungmin yang terpampang dihadapannya membuat ia merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

"Se-selalu bagus." Kyuhyun tersenyum kikuk. Ia salah tingkah.

Sungmin menyenderkan diri di pinggir kolam. "Kau terlihat kaku. Biasa sajalah, _oke_?" ia melirik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ikut menyenderkan diri di sebelah Sungmin.

"Sejak kapan kau memperhatikanku?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun kaget dengan pertanyaan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba. Ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Sejak kapan kau meluangkan waktu bacamu untuk menontonku dari sana?" Sungmini menunjuk tempat yang jadi langganan Kyuhyun menonton Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin salah tingkah. Sungmin tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku harus memulainya duluan." Belum selesai Kyuhyun mencerna kata-kata Sungmin ia dikagetkan oleh hal yang tak terduga.

Bibir tipis Sungmin lembut. Mengecup bibir tebalnya.

Tangan Sungmin bertengger manis di tengkuk Kyuhyun, membelainya perlahan. Kyuhyun semakin tak karuan. Ia berusaha mengikuti nalurinya saja. Lagipula ia pernah melihat hal seperti ini sekali di _laptop_ Hankyung –tetangga Kyuhyun-. Walaupun tak sampai selesai.

Ia memberanikan diri melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin. Menariknya agar lebih dekat.

Sungmin mulai melumat bibir atas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun balas melumat bibir bawah Sungmin. Kecerdasan Kyuhyun terbukti, dia seorang _fast learner_.

Tubuh keduanya semaki merapat. Gesekan kulit keduanya meningkatkan gairah mereka. Intensitas ciuman mereka bertambah. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membelitkan lidah mereka didalam mulut Sungmin.

"Eunghh.. Kyuuhh.." desahan Sungmin keluar saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai berani membelai punggungnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak pasif dalam permainan mereka.

Sungmin menjambak pelan helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang basah terkena air. Ia menggesekan bagian bawah tubuh mereka yang dibungkus _underwear _di dalam air.

"Ooohh.. Minnghh.." Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan mereka.

Sungmin melesakkan wajahnya ke leher Kyuhyun. Memberi kecupan-kecupan singkat masih dengan menggesek-gesekan kemaluannya di kemaluan Kyuhyun.

"Aaahh, Kyuuhh.." Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun meremas dada kanannya yang masih dibalut bikini. Anak itu tak selugu yang ia kira.

Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Menekan kemaluan Kyuhyun dengan kemaluannya.

"Miiiinghh.. Aaaaahhh.." sentuhan yang dibatasi kain itu begitu menggairahkan. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Dinginnya air kolam tak menyurutkan keduanya untuk berbuat lebih.

"Ahh... Kyuuhhh.. Ooohh.." Kyuhyun mengeraskan remasannya didada Sungmin. Sungmin menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun dari dada kirinya ke _butt_nya. Ia membimbing tangan Kyuhyun untuk meremasnya.

"Mmmhh... Kyuhh.." Sungmin kembali memagut bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun. Mengemutnya kasar. Ia remas rambut Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

KYUMIN

"Bagaimana kalau _namajchingu_mu tahu apa yang baru saja kita lakukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih. Mereka sedang duduk di tepi kolam saat ini.

Ia baru ingat, Sungmin sudah punya _namjachingu_. _Namja_ itu menembak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun hendak ke kamar mandi. Walaupun belum dengar jawaban dari Sungmin, ia yakin Sungmin menerima _namja_ itu. Terang saja _namja_ itu tampan, populer, dan kaya.

"_Namjachingu_?" Sungmin menautkan alisnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang menunduk. Menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan kata-kata Sungmin.

"Aku tidak punya _Namjachingu._" Ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"_Namja_ yang menembakmu disebelah kamar mandi itu?" Kyuhyun mencoba menatap mata Sungmin.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Puahahahaha.." Sungmin tertawa. "Kau salah sangka. Ia hanya satu dari sekian namja yang ke-GR-an. Mereka fikir aku memperhatikan mereka yang menontonku dari kursi penonton."

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Para _namja _itu duduk tak jauh darimu. Jadi saat aku melihatmu, mereka kira aku melihat kearah mereka." Ucap Sungmin sambil bangkit mangambil handuk tanpa menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Kau memperhatikanku? Kita saling..."

"Sssst! _Kajja_ mandi. Dingin." Potong Sungmin.

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam bilik yang sama dengannya.

CUP

Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah, ia membalas lumatan Sungmin. Ia sudah cukup belajar saat di dalam kolam tadi.

"Emmh... Kyuuh.." tangan Sungmin merambat ke belakang tubuhnya. Melepaskan kaitan bikini yang ia ikat simpul dileher dan punggungnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat dada Sungmin yang menggelantung bebas. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memegang kepalnya dan mendorong kepalanya ke salah satu dada Sungmin.

"Hisaph Kyuhh.." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, meraup payudara kiri Sungmin.

"Ooohh.." Sungmin belingstan menerima _oral service_ Kyuhyun di payudaranya. Ia membusungkan dadanya agar Kyuhyun menghisap lebih dalam.

"Ahk!" Kyuhyun terperanjat saat juniornya diremas dari luar boxernya.

Sungmin mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan junior Kyuhyun, lalu menarik turun boxer Kyuhyun beserta _underwear_nya.

"Ah, oohhh.. Miinghh.." Kyuhyun meremas rambut basah Sungmin. _Blowjob_ Sungmin benar-benar nikmat.

Sungmin meremas _butt_ Kyuhyun sambil terus mengulum juniornya. Kyuhyuh memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Membayangkan juniornya berada di dalam Sungmin.

Ya, hanya membayangkan. Ia belum berani menyentuh Sungmin lebih jauh dan tak akan membiarkan Sungmin melakukan sejauh itu untuk sekarang ini. Mereka masih sekolah.

END

a/n:

Puahahahah.. Cerita yang aneh.. Readers pada ngerti ga nih?

Sebenernya gue kurang pol sama fic ini :( Aga ga yakin publish tapi, gatel pengen publish._.

Gue stres bikin fic ini. Gue bingung ngejelasin ragam gerak di synchro ini. Gue uda browsing mulai dari literatur, gambar ampe video cuma buat tau apa aja gerakannya. Maap kalo pada ga ngerti. Coba baca ulang aja *dicekek* Maap juga kalo ada kesalahan info mengenai synchro ini xP At least. i've tried my best.

Sekali lagi, gue mau makasih buat yang uda review di fic gue yang sebelumnya. Ga nyangka She Owns the Nite dapet respon yang WOW pake banget. Terhuraaaa~ Yang minta sequel, hem... on progress yah! Masih rough draft u.u Pada mau nunggu? Mau baca?

Btw, jangan panggil gue author dulu. Gue rasa, belum waktunya /ea. Panggil afa/afan/afani/fan/fani/ani, heuheu...

Gitu dolo deh.. Minta masukan aja, terima req juga ah.. LOLOL

So long~


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel Sparklin on Girls' Shoal

by affany hwali

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Semuanya milik Tuhan

Warning: NC-21 alot, Romance gagal, cerita pasaran, typo problems, tidak sesuai EYD, jauh dari sempurna, maksa.

a/n:

akhirnya seq ini selesai dan bisa gue publish! yeah~ ada yang nunggu dan mau baca?

sempet galau mau NC-17 aja atau NC-21. sempet terbengkalai juga karena ke-sok-sibukan gue. mian TT

bacot gue lanjut di bawah ea, reader baca aja dlo.

enJOY~

Kyuhyun terus memandang pada suatu objek yang berjarak 50 m di depannya. Kedua mata tajamnya terpaku pada gadis yang ia puja menggerakkan tubuhnya di dalam air. Gadis yang mampu meluluhkan hati acuhnya dengan paras dan bakatnya. Melumpuhkan persendiannya dengan sentuhannya.

Murid-murid lain juga ikut meramaikan arena renang bersama Kyuhyun. Walaupun hanya latihan, para penonton lebih heboh daripada saat olimpiade. Mereka bertepuk tangan, bersorak dan tak jarang juga yang berteriak –seperti biasa.

Ditengah-tengah latihan, Kyuhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Bagaimana tidak, Sungmin sering menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Membuat namja lain yang melihat bersorak gembira tak jelas.

Latihan selesai, kerumunan penonton sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Suasana arena renang menjadi sepi tapi, Kyuhyun masih bertahan di bangkunya. Menunggu Sungminnya.

Ya, Sungminnya. Sejak kejadian sore itu mereka semakin dekat. _Gossip_ beredar cepat. Walaupun banyak penggemar, baik dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun (Kyuhun juga punya _fans_ walaupun ga sebanyak Ming), yang awalnya tidak terima tapi, mereka akhirnya menerima.

KYUMIN

"Minnie-ya!" Sungmin hanya berdehem pelan.

"Si Cho Kyuhyun itu akhirnya berani mendekatimu." Ujar teman Sungmin yang tukang _gossip_.

Sungmin hanya mengulum senyumannya. Ia tidak menceritakan kronologi kedekatan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun kepada siapapun.

Tapi apa yang dikatakan Heechul -si tukang _gossip_- itu benar juga. Semakin hari, Kyuhyun semakin percaya diri mendekatinya. Mereka sering makan bersama di kantin. Kyuhyun juga pernah mengantarnya pulang padahal arah rumah mereka berbeda.

"Selamat ya, penantianmu selama ini membuahkan hasil yang bagus." Cerocos Kibum yang sedang mengeringkan rambut. Sungmin tersenyum geli.

"Sungmin-ah, _ponsel_mu berdering terus. Tadi aku lihat sudah ada 2 _missed call_." Junsoo menyerahkan _ponsel_nya saat ia selesai membasuh. Kemudian sebuah pesan masuk.

Noona, appa_ mengajak makan malam di luar. Hari ini _umma_ tidak masak. Kapan kau pulang? Sebentar lagi kami akan berangkat._

Sungmin melirik jam. Ini_kan_ masih jam lima, mereka kelaparan sekali, _eoh_?

Sungmin membalas;

_Kalian pergi saja. Aku baru selesai latihan, mungkin aku makan malam bersama teman. Maaf ya._

"Minnie-ya! Kyuhyun menunggumu! Sepertinya kalian pulang bersama lagi." Eunhyuk –teman hebohnya- memulai kehebohannya.

Yang lain ikut meremaikan suana, menggoda Sungmin. Ryeowook yang juga jahil, menoel-noel dagu Sungmin.

"Diamlah! Aku malu." Sungmin berlari ke salah satu bilik _restroom_, memakai pakaiannya, diiringi dengan gelak tawa yang lain.

KYUMIN

"_Mian_, kau menuggu lama." Sungmin basa-basi.

"_Anieyo. Gwenchana._" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan memberikan sebuah helm pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengendarai sepeda motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ingin lebih lama bersama Sungmin. Menikmati pelukan lengan Sungmin di pinggangnya. Juga dada Sungmin yang menempel di punggungnya. Dada Sungmin yang bulat dan padat.

Ya_, kau sedang menyetir, Cho Kyuhyun. Jangan berfikir macam-macam._

Ia memperinganti dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengantar Sungmin rencananya Kyuhyun ingin pulang tapi Sungmin membujuknya untuk mampir, walau hanya sebentar.

"_Umma, appa_, dan Sungjin sedang keluar. Rumah jadi sepi." Kyuhyun mengerti, Sungmin baru saja melancarkan modus 'minta ditemani'. Akhirnya, ia memarkirkan sepeda motornya di pekarangan rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kunci yang ia bawa, mengapit lengan Kyuhyun menariknya ke dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun duduk di atas sofa ruang keluarga Sungmin. Ia sedikit kikuk, bukankah harusnya ia berada di ruang tamu bukan di ruang keluarga. Tapi Sungmin menariknya kesini.

"Mau minum apa?" Sungmin tampak berseri-seri.

"Air mineral dingin saja."

Sungmin kembali dengan membawa segelas mineral dingin dan sekaleng _cola_. Ia duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang mulai lancang menyalakan televisi dan memilah _channel_.

"_Mian_ tidak ada makanan. _Umma_ tidak masak. Makanan ringan juga sudah habis."

"_Gwenchana_, tidak usah repot-repot." Kyuhyun meminum minumannya lalu menyenderkan punggungnya, menjulurkan lengannya ke samping di atas sandaran sofa.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan tingkah laku Kyuhyun. Merasa di perhatikan, Kyuhyun mulai salah tingkah.

"_Wae_?"

Tanpa izin dari pemiliknya, Sungmin melepas kacamata milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berusaha merebut kacamatanya tapi, Sungmin menyembunyikannya di balik punggungnya.

"Kau lebih tampan tanpa kacamata ini." Mata mereka bertemu, saling memandang. Menyelami mata masing-masing mencoba memahami apa yang dipancarkan.

Perlahan pandangan Kyuhyun turun ke dua belah bibir _M-shaped_ milik Sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti mulai memajukan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

CUP

Bibir keduanya bertemu. Hanya menempel, sebelum Kyuhyun mulai berani mengemut bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin bergantian. Bibir Sungmin terasa begitu lembut dan mencandu. Membuatnya enggan melepas tautan bibir mereka.

Sungmin mengusap tengkuk Kyuhyun pelan, membalas pagutan lembut Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat mencium Sungmin lebih dalam. Merengkuh tubuh sintal Sungmin, menipiskan jarak di antara mereka.

Sungmin megalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan meremas surai Kyuhyun. Ciuman lembut itu semakin panas. Kedunya saling melumat dan mempererat pelukan, meniadakan jarak.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak naik-turun di punggung Sungmin.

"Euumhhh.." Satu desahan lolos mengundang desahan lainnya.

Lidah Kyuhyun melesak masuk ke mulut Sungmin dan disambut dengan baik oleh lidah Sungmin. Mereka menautkan lidah. Suara kecipak _saliva_ khas orang melakukan _french kiss_ terdengar sayup-sayup dibalik suara televisi.

Setelah cukup lama berciuman, Kyuhyun menyudahinya. Ia memandang kedua mata Sungmin yang juga memandangnya. Ia bawa tangannya membelai pipi _chubby_ Sungmin.

"Min-ah."

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini kita akan jarang bertemu." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Sungmin tertegun sesaat.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Aku akan menghadapi olimpiade dekat-dekat ini. Kau jugakan?" Kyuhyun sedikit melirik Sungmin.

"Kau sibuk latihan, aku juga akan disibukkan dengan bimbingan intensif." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih terdiam. "_Mian_." Ia membawa tangan Sungmin kedalam genggamannya.

Sebuah senyumah hangat merekah di wajah Sungmin. "_Gwenchana_." Ia mengelus kepala Kyuhyun, menyisir surai yang berantakan karenanya tadi. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega.

"Kau harus berlatih soal-soal yang banyak. Agar saat olimpiade nanti lancar."

"_Ne_."

"Tapi sepadat itukah waktu bimbinganmu sampai kita tak bisa bertemu?" Bibir Sungmin ter_pout_ imut. Usapan di kepala Kyuhyu berhenti.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu lenggang. Hanya waktu istirahat. Namanya juga intensifikasi."

"Ah, _ne_. Kau harus memanfaatkan waktu itu dengan baik. Istirahat yang teratur. Jangan lupa makan." Sungmin melanjutkan elusannya di kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terkekeh ringan mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

Tangan Sungmin turun dari kepala Kyuhyun, menyusuri leher, bahu, dan dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun balas memeluk Sungmin, menyerukkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin.

"Aku harus pulang. Sudah semakin gelap." Sungmin melepas pelukan mereka dengan tak rela.

"Kacamataku dimana?" Sungmin memutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencarinya.

"Ini." Ia memakaikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Gomawo_." Kyuhyun mecium pipi kiri Sungmin sekilas.

Kyuhyun sudah di sepeda motornya hendak memakai helm saat-

CUP

Sungmin mengecup pipinya. Kyuhyun bengong menatap Sungmin. Sungmin hanya nyengir kuda. Lalu-

CUP

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat ke tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya beberapa kali dan melepasnya. Tak memperdulikan mereka ada di pekarangan rumah Sungmin dan bisa saja ada orang yang melihat.

"A-aku pergi." Pamit Kyuhyun aga terbata. Sedangkan Sungmin masih kaget karena keagresifan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _ne_. Hati-hati."

"Jaga dirimu. _Saranghae_." Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin motornya. Sungmin? Dia bengong –lagi. Apa benar Kyuhyun baru saja bilang bahwa ia mencintai Sungmin?

Kyuhyun ingin melajukan sepeda motornya sebelum tangan Sungmin memegang lengan atasnya.

"_Nado. Nado Saranghae_."

KYUMIN

Sudah seminggu Sungmin tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi _via text_ atau _line_ telefon. Terkadang Kyuhyun menelefon Sungmin saat Sungmin berlatih sehingga tidak diangkat atau sebaliknya.

Olimpiade olahraga dan seni akan berlangsung besok. Sedangkan olimpiade sains masih ada seminggu lagi.

Kyuhyun ingin menonton penampilan Sungmin pake sangat. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, raganya terkekang oleh jadwal bimbingan.

Setelah bertanding pada hari pertama dan ke dua, regu _Synchro_ Sungmin bersama teman-temannya berhasil masuk ke final yang akan di selenggarakan pada hari ke lima.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun? masih berkutat dengan tumpukan soal, berbagai macam rumus dan permohonan agar bisa menonton Sungminnya.

KYUMIN

"_Chukkaeyo_!" regu _Synchro_ peraih medali emas itu langsung di kerubuti oleh teman-teman sekolah yang nonton dan mendukung setelah serah terima medali dan sesi pengambilan foto.

Sungmin mencari seseorang di antara kerumunan teman sekolahnya yang datang menonton. Sejak pertandingan pertama sampai pertandingan terakhir tadi –yang membawa regunya menjadi _gold medalist_- ia tak melihat _namja_ itu.

Setelah menyambut teman-teman sekolah, para penari _Synchro_ membasuh tubuh mereka. Tiba-tiba, tangan Sungmin ditarik seseorang. Baru saja ia akan memaki orang itu kalau orang itu bukan-

"KYUHYUN-AH!" Ia langsung menerjang tubuh kurus Kyuhyun, memeluknya erat-erat. Kyuhyun balas memeluknya. "Kau datang!"

"Tapi bagaimana bimbingannya?" Ia melepas pelukan.

"Kau bertambah kurus, eoh?" Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun. "Padahal aku sudah berpesan-"

"_Chukkae_!" Kyuhyun mengehentikan omelan Sungmin. "Kau hebat. Aku melihatnya dari sana." Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu sisi tribun. "Aku bangga."

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Kyuhyun melihatnya, menyaksikan ia dari kursi tribun bersama penonton lain di tengah-tengah kepadatan kegiatannya.

Olimpiade sains tinggal dua hari lagi. Sungmin tidak ada waktu bertanding lagi, tinggal menunggu upacara penutupan. Jadi selama dua hari itu, Sungmin menyibukkan dirinya dengan menjenguk Kyuhyun. Membawakan makanan dan mengobrol sebentar.

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan suami-istri bukan?

KYUMIN

Kyuhyun berhasil lolos ke final dalam bidang studi matematika –seperti biasa. Kyuhyun memang rajanya matematika, tidak mengherankan.

Hari ini –Sabtu- merupakan hari pengumuman _score_ yang otomatis menentukan siapa peraih juara. Menurut kabar, hasil dari olimpiade sains akan keluar pada sore hari. Beberapa siswa yang tidak peduli atau tidak berurusan lebih memilih pulang.

Sungmin merasa ia punya urusan dengan pengumuman hasil olimpiade itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merupakan perempuan yang cukup sangat dekat dengan salah satu pesertanya.

Pukul empat lebih lima menit -sedikit terlambat-, hasilnya keluar.

"Wah, aku sudah mengira. _Hyung_ pasti meraih emas!"

"Dari awal aku sudah tau kau yang jadi _gold medalist._ Selamat ya!"

"_Oppa, chukkae_!"

Ucapan selamat Kyuhyun terima dari teman-teman yang juga mengikuti olimpiade sains juga para guru yang hadir. Banyak temannya yang juga meraih gelar juara. Baik matematika, fisika, kimia dan biologi.

Berita prestasi itu dengan cepat menyebar.

_Kyuhyun-ah,_ chukkaeyo_! Ayo bertemu di taman. PS: taman di belakang ruang kesehatan._

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendapat pesan singkat itu. Matanya tak bisa berbohong kalau kemanangan ini berkali-kali lipat lebih menyenangkan dan membanggakan baginya.

Sungmin mengucapkan selamat dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

Tapi, kenapa taman belakang? Taman itu jarang didatangi. Sepi.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun terlihat kaget. Ia terlihat gugup untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya sebuah seringai tampan terukir di wajahnya.

KYUMIN

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tengah memainkan _ponsel_nya sambil menyilangkan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di bangku yang sedikit kusam.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan _ponsel_ canggih masa kini. Ia menatap wajah Sungmin lama. Keduanya memilih untuk diam.

"Sudah kuduga." Kyuhyun sedikit mengerenyit mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin masih menggerakkan jarinya di layar sentuh sang _ponsel_. "_You made it_!"

Mata mereka bertemu. Sungmin melayangkan senyuman termanisnya untuk Kyuhyun –seorang. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum dengan malu-malu.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya, memegang pipi Kyuhyun, membelainya perlahan.

CUP

Sungmin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus itu dan-

CUP

-mengecup bibir Kyuhyun –lagi. Kali ini lebih lama. Ketika Sungmin hendak melepas kecupannya, Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Sungmin, menempelkan bibir mereka lebih lama.

Kyuhyun mulai menyesap bibir _plump_ Sungmin, melumat bibir atas dan bawah –bergantian. Sungmin ikut ambil alih dalam ciuman. Ia membalas lumatan Kyuhyun di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun semakin menekan rahang Sungmin, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, membelai tengkuk namja yang ia puja itu.

Lidah Kyuhyun menjilat bibir Sungmin, meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Sungmin mengizinkan, tentu saja. Lidah Kyuhyun mengajak lidahnya bertautan, saling membelit, merasakn panasnya cumbuan. Sungmin meremas lembut surai ikal-berantakan milik Kyuhyun.

Semakin lama, ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan panas. Tak peduli dimana mereka berada, _toh_ sepi. Kedua kepala mereka bergerak miring ke kanan-kiri sesuai dengan tempo cumbuan. Mencari posisi nyaman. Keduanya larut sampai akhirnya mereka melepas pautan bibir mereka.

KYUMIN

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh di atas rumput. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajahnya. Sungmin yang sadar diperhatikan membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. Mata mereka bertemu tiba-tiba. Sungmin terkikik pelan.

"_Mwoya_?" Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah.

"_Anieyo_." Sungmin menjawab singkat sambil terus memandang manik cokelat Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian bibir kedunya kembali bertemu.

Sungmin bergerak ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang masih melumat bibir Kyuhyun dan dilumat Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas perut Kyuhyun.

Dada mereka bergesekkan, mengalirkan impuls yang meletup-letup di dalam tubuh keduanya. Sungmin memainkan jemarinya di antara surai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak ingin diam, ia mulai membelai punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tak sabar menggigit bibir bawah Kyuhyun dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun –sebagai laki-laki- tidak terima didominasi oleh Sungmin. Ia melakukan serangan balik untuk Sungmin. Ia menyedot dan membelit lidah Sungmin dengan keras.

"Euumhh.." Sungmin mendesah tertahan.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang semula bermain di belakang, maju ke depan. Menyelipkan kedua telapak tangannya di antara dadanya dan Sungmin. Kemudian ia meremas pelan payudara Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya agar memudahkan Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Rambut panjang Sungmin jatuh ke bawah, Kyuhyun menyelipkannya di balik daun telinga Sungmin. Membelai lembut kepala Sungmin dengan satu tangannya yang masih aktif meremas payudara.

Perlahan tangan Sungmin turun dari kepala ke bahu Kyuhyun, mengusapnya pelan.

"Aahk!" Kyuhyun menjerit, melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Sungmin bingung kenapa Kyuhyun menjerit –kesakitan.

Kyuhyun bangun dari posisi terlentangnya, Sungmin memindahkan dirinya ke atas rumput. Kyuhyun mengusap kakinya.

"_Wae_?"

"Ah, ini." Kyuhyun menunjukkan semut merah yang ternyata menggigitnya. Sungmin memeriksa kaki Kyuhyun dan terlihat sebuah bentol di sana.

"Sebaiknya, kita pindah." Usul Sungmin. Ia berdiri dari duduknya menarik Kyuhyun agar ikut berdiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah.

KYUMIN

Suara kecipak _saliva_ mendominasi ruangan bercat putih –ruang kesehatan- tersebut. Kedua insan tengah memadu kasih dengan saling mencumbu.

Si _yeoja_ duduk di atas ranjang kecil dan sederhana yang tersedia di sana. Sedangkan si _namja_ berdiri di depannya.

"Hah, Kyuuhh.." Sungmin –si _yeoja_- mendesahkan nama _namja_nya saat Kyuhyun – si _namja_- mulai menciumi lehernya.

Memancing Kyuhyun untuk berbuat lebih, Sungmin membuka tiga kancing kemeja teratas seragamnya. Bahu dan dada bagian atasnya terekspos.

Kyuhyun terus menciumi tubuh bagian atas Sungmin. Mulai dari leher, bahu dan berakhir di sebagian dada Sungmin yang tak tertutup _bra_.

"Aaahh, Kyuhh.. Ahh..."

Sungmin menopangkan tubuhnya ke belakang di dua lengannya. Kepalanya menengadah, bibirnya mendesah.

Kyuhyun merasa _bra_ Sungmin menghambatnya, langsung menyingkap _bra_ Sungmin. Membuka semua kancing kemeja Sungmin dan mulai meremasnya kasar.

"Ouuhh, Kyuh. Kyu-ahh..." Sungmin semakin menggila karena rangsangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah mengalami kemajuan.

Kyuhyun memandang kondisi Sungmin takjub. Kulit putih bersih Sungmin berkeringat dan tampak mengkilap. Libido Kyuhyun semakin naik. Ia lepas remasan pada payudara kiri Sungmin, ganti menghisapnya.

"Oh, Kyu-ahh.. Aahhh.." Sungmin membusungkan dadanya, mendorong kepala Kyuhyun lebih menempel dengan payudaranya.

Kyuhyun menghisap nipple Sungmin, memainkan lidahnya dan menggigitnya kecil. Sungmin meremas kasar surai Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menghisap payudara Sungmin tanpa ampun.

Kyuhyun kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka setelah menghisap payudara kanan Sungmin sebentar. Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, Kyuhyun menyusul menindihnya.

Kyuhyun menyingkap rok sekolah Sungmin. Membelai paha berisi Sungmin naik-turun dengan tempo lambat. Sesekali ia menggesekkan telapak tangannya di kemaluan Sungmin yang masih tertutup.

Tangan Sungmin menjalar ke bawah. Kyuhyun yang larut dalam ciuman tak menyadari jemari lihai Sungmin membuka celana sekolahnya.

"Ah! Ooh.. Sssshh..." Kyuhyun kaget kala Sungmin meremas juniornya. Ia baru menyadari, tangan Sungmin menyelinap masuk ke _underwear_nya.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya. Kyuhyun mengangkakang di depannya. Ia keluarkan junior Kyuhyun lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menjangkau junior yang sudah menegang tersebut dengan bibirnya.

"Sssh, Minh..." Terpaan nafas Sungmin di juniornya membuat Kyuhyun mendesah.

Sungmin mencium junior Kyuhyun mulai dari pangkal hingga kepala. Menusuk-nusuk lubang Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya.

"Ssshh.. Aahhh..." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata menahan nikmat. Ia menyelipkan jemarinya di surai Sungmin yang tergerai.

Setelah menjilati bagian kepala, Sungmin melahap junior Kyuhyun. Bagian yang tak bisa terjamah mulutnya Sungmin urut pelan. Ia mulai mengeluar-masukkan junior Kyuhyun di mulutnya. Melilitkan lidahnya dan menghisapnya.

Semakin lama tempo _blowjob_ Sungmin semakin cepat. Tangan Kyuhyun mencoba melepas kemeja Sungmin kemudian melepas kaitan _bra_nya. Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin, turun ke dapan, ke payudara Sungmin yang menggantung -posisi Sungmin menungging.

"Minh, _cumh_! Aaaassshhh.." Sungmin menelan _semen_ Kyuhyun –tak semuanya. _Semen_ Kyuhyun membasahi bibir, dagu hingga leher Sungmin.

Setelah melewati detik-detik _pasca_ orgasmenya, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin bersandar pada dinding di belakang Sungmin. Ia mencium Sungmin kasar. Tangannya masuk ke dalam rok Sungmin, menyapa sesuatu yang sudah basah disana.

"Eeemhh..." Sungmin mengangkat bokongnya, Kyuhyun langsung melepas underwear Sungmin. Sungmin menekuk dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Memperlihatkan lubang merah muda mengkilap yang berkedut kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup.

"Kyu?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bawah ke atas –wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan seksi dan menggoda dan menggairahkan dan merangsang dan –argh, Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tak tahan.

Sungmin membimbing kepala Kyuhyun ke selangkangannya. Mengikuti insting, Kyuhyun mengecup bibir kemaluan Sungmin. Ia julurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat permukaan luar kemaluan Sungmin dan-

"Ooohh..." –Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang Sungmin. Ia menggerakkan ujung lidahnya di dalam lubang Sungmin, mengeluar-masukkan dan menghisap lubang Sungmin kuat-kuat. Sesekali menggelitik klitoris Sungmin dengan lidahnya atau menggigitnya.

"Kyuhh.." Sungmin membawa kedua tangan Kyuhyun menangkup payudaranya dan menuntunnya untuk meremas.

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin datang. Kyuhyun hisap cairan Sungmin hingga tetes terakhir.-_-

Kyuhyun hendak membuka celananya, membebaskan juniornya yang sudah kembali menegang dan memasukkannya ke lubang Sungmin. Mendominasi Sungmin yang ada di bawahnya tetapi sebuah pikiran melintas di otaknya.

_Bagaimana jika Sungmin hamil._

Mereka masih sekolah. Nama keluarga akan tercoreng. Sungmin mungkin akan di jauhi. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang menggerayangi otak Kyuhyun tapi, sudah terlanjur. Kyuhyun juga butuh pelampiasan. Rasanya tidak enak berhenti disini saja.

Melihay keadaan Sungmin pun, mendukung keinginannya yang ingin terus melanjutkan.

"Sungmin-ah, tunggu di sini sebantar. Aku tidak akan lama." Kyuhyun membenahi seragamnya yang berantakan.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin panik. Yang benar saja, ia mau di tinggal dengan keadaan seperti itu?

"Tunggu saja di sini, sebentar." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin.

KYUMIN

Penjaga kasir wanita melirik Kyuhyun yang masih menggunakan seragam.

"Aku sudah punya kartu tanda penduduk." Ia menunjukkan dompetnya tetapi, si penjaga kasir hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ayolah, aku sedang membutuhkannya. Lagipula aku sudah dewasa, jangan jadikan seragam sekolah sebagai alasan aku tidak boleh membeli ini." Kyuhyun mengetukkan kardus kecil yang ingin dibelinya di meja kasir.

Dengan segala kecerdikannya, Kyuhyun berhasil men-_scan barcode_ produk dan lari keluar _mini market_ dekat sekolahnya itu. Ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang terlebih dahulu, tentu saja. Wanita penjaga kasir sempat mencak-mencak dan memakinya.

Tapi, apa peduli Kyuhyun.

KYUMIN

Kyuhyun tediam sesaat di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya lewat mulut.

Sungmin masih disana, dengan rok dan kemejanya. Ia berdiri membelakangi pintu, saat melihat Kyuhyun datang ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku kira kau meninggalkanku." Kyuhyun balas memeluknya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dan mencumbunya –lagi.

Entah sejak kapan keduanya telah di atas ranjang. Kyuhyun telah menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Sungmin. Ia menelusuri seluruh bagian tubuh Sungmin dengan jari dan bibirnya.

Sungmin ikut aktif membelai tubuh bagian atas Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya melepas kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Emh, Kyuhh..." Sungmin menggeliat di bawah Kyuhyun.

Setelah puas menjelajahi tubuh sintal Sungmin, Kyuhyun melepas celanya dan mengambil kotak yang ia beli.

"Kondom?" Sungmin mengerenyit. "Jadi, tadi kaui membeli kondom?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil memasang kondomnya. Sungmin tersenyum simpul. Ia menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"A-aku... takut kau hamil." Hening sejenak. "Bukannya aku tidak mau tanggungjawab, hanya saja-"

"_Arasso_." Sungmin memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "Ayo lanjutkan." Sungmin melebarkan kakinya. Memperlihatkan lubang _pink_nya yang berkedut minta diisi.

Kyuhyun mulai melakukan penetrasi. Ia mendorong juniornya perlahan, tapi tetap saja Sungmin meringis menahan sakit. Kyuhyun membiarkan bahu dan punggungnya menjadi sasaran cakaran Sungmin melampiaskan rasa sakit.

"Ahh..." Keduanya mendesah bersama kala junior Kyuhyun telah masuk seluruhnya. Kyuhyun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Ia melihat bercak merah di juniornya. Ini tak hanya yang pertama baginya, juga bagi Sungmin.

"Le-bihh cehp-pat, Kyuh..."

"Ssshh, sempith se-kalih, Min-ahh.."

Biarkan keduanya menikmati sesi bercinta mereka untuk yang pertama kali ini.

_They're young and going hard._

END

a/n:

Wow. 3k+. Baru pertama kali gue nulis segini panjangnya. Maaf ya, kalo maksa/kepanjangan/bertele-tele.

Soalnya gue nulis ini fic dari 3 minggu yang lalu tapi ga kelar-kelar. Tiap dapet ide baru nulis, jadi sorry kalo ada yang rancu atau gimana. Biasalah ya, orang sok sibuk. Banyak urusan /wlek

Semoga pada suka ficnya eak! Gue mau kawin sama Kyu kalo pada ga suka.

Makasih yang sudah mampir dan baca. Apalagi kalo review /modus. Maaf kalo update lama dan kurang memuaskan ceritanya. Ini gue udah usaha poool~

Sampe ketemu di fic gue yang lainnya (semoga ada), CYa!


End file.
